Fox tricks and angel wings
by dreamcatchernightmare
Summary: Lame title is lame, this story is based on well..When I bought a new bracelet and it reminded me of Ryuuhou. And since I'm going to cosplay Sei in October, I thought this kind of story would be cute..So..RyuuhouxSei Uhm well..My mother language is Dutch, so my apologies for grammatical errors.


"What is this..?" Opening the tiny, dark blue box, his eyes widened as he read the card added with the thing inside.

"Greetings my love,

I figured that you might like these so I thought I'd give you a little present."

Golden skulls put together and diamond eyes shone in the bright light on the bottom of the box. Sei's lips curled into a smile, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he knew who it was from immediately.

3 weeks before

Sighing softly, the dark haired male sat in a corner in the suburbs of the Flame Willow area. He always liked it here, it had certain charm that the other areas didn't have. Lately the tests were less heavy and left him with more energy than usual, thus, he was able to create more consciences and travel through Platinum Jail. Today, he decided to visit Flame willow. He had sent Aoba a message..He'd come soon. He lifted his fedora a bit and stood up with shaky legs before he slowly started to walk around. He liked the style Flame Willow had, Toue had explained him that certain people loved the Japanese style and so did Sei. Something shiny caught his eye. It was inside a jewelry shop. He placed his gloved hands against the glass of the display window and stared into the jewelry shop.

There were dozens of jewels displayed in front of him. Long silver necklaces with graceful pendants or in contrary short, wide but richly decorated necklaces. Mostly gold or silver, some of them decorated to the tiniest part, others were more neutral with a single diamond or ruby added. They seemed very antique to Sei, none of these he'd seen before. His eyes shone brightly with awe, he was so caught up with the sight of the jewels that he didn't notice that someone approached him..Until they placed their hands on his shoulders gently.

Sei, coming back to reality, jumped at the touch and stared at the mysterious person behind him. It was a male...Perhaps around his age or older..He couldn't really tell. He had short, blond hair and a genuine yet mysterious smile plastered on his face. His eyes were dark blue..And almost fox-like. He wore a long blue kimono and skulls around his neck with a single tear-like bead in the center. In his neck he had a tattoo..Of a dragon..? Sei couldn't tell. Not only around his neck..But also around his waist and wrists the other male wore multiple skulls. In all honesty, the man made Sei shudder..Where did he even come from..?

"Ah, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you." The stranger started and gave a slight smile. "I just noticed you have been standing there for a while now and thought I could help with something." A soft chuckle left his lips and he patted Sei's shoulders lightly. "So what is your name..?" With a frown, Sei tilted his head. This stranger wanted to help him..? Help him with what..He wasn't planning to buy anything.. "..Sei.." He eventually mumbled. "My name is Sei." The name caused the other male to raise an eyebrow.

"Sei? The actual Sei..? Toue's new toy, hm? How interesting. It is my pleasure to meet you."

Sei blinked. How did he know this? He frowned once more and took a step back, unfortunately he was stopped by the glass of the shop behind him. "Yes..But..Who are you..If I may ask..?"

"Ah how rude of me. My name is Ryuuhou. I am a tattoo artist, quite a famous one in fact" Ryuuhou, apparently that was his name, said. "Sei, if you want..You may visit my shop and I'll give you a very special tattoo~." The fox-like man said with a soft chuckle as he reached out to play with Sei's hair.

As Sei wanted to say something, he felt his weight become lighter. He knew he'd been gone for too long and it was time to return to his home..Well what he could call his home..It wasn't his home..It didn't feel like home at all. "I kindly thank you..Ryuuhou..But I can't do that. Uhm.." Feeling a bit uncomfortable around him, Sei gently pushed his hand away and started walking away. "I..Should go now..Bye.." And with that he ran off and disappeared. Ryuuhou tilted his head and watched as Sei left before he turned towards the jewelry shop again, glancing at the decorations with a slight smirk. "Ah..Sei..I'm sure we will meet again.."

**-one week later-**

Blinking a few times, Sei woke up from his simulated sleep, still groggy from the drugs he heard the scientists mutter..He couldn't make much sense out of it except 'that shoud be enough for today'. Sei's heart fluttered a bit at the words but he remained still, from the outside he simply looked like a dull doll. But on the inside he felt a little stronger. Not strong enough to run away and get out of Platinum jail..But strong enough to feel happiness.

As soon as he got in his room and was helped in his bed to rest, he closed his eyes. Once his eyes opened again, he sat in the corner of the older area of Flame willow. When he stood up he thought back about the last time he got here..Sei met this male named Ryuuhou..He was a tattoo artist..Wait why was he thinking about him.

Shaking his head, Sei started walking towards the jewelry shop. He wondered if there would be any new things. And there were. Some of the necklaces were replaced and some of the rings and bracelets too. Talking about bracelets..His eyes were caught by one bracelet in particular. It existed out of several skulls with diamond eyes. They reminded him of Ryuuhou. This again? Sei sighed and started walking away from the shop. He'd been in Flame Willow a few times now but never had he seen a tattoo shop before..Perhaps Ryuuhou was lying..But then again why would he? Despite his odd sense of approaching people he seemed really nice.

Sei had been walking for a while now but no sign of a tattoo shop. He blinked when he felt something dripping on the brim of his fedora. Looking up, Sei felt another drop falling on his cheek. It started to rain.

Quickly he ran to the row of houses behind him and searched for shelter. Just in time as it started to rain harder and harder until it was a downpour. Sei's dark eyes looked up in the sky and he let out a sigh. Suddenly he heard a sound..Soft..Humming. He looked into the direction of the sound and saw a shadow walking through the rain..From anybody he could possibly meet it was him..Ryuuhou.

"Ah, Sei-san, out here again?" Different from last time, he held a blue umbrella. With his usual smile he greeted Sei and walked over to him. "It's not really the time to be out here, who knows you might catch a cold." He said with a soft chuckle and beckoned for Sei to join him under his umbrella. "Let's go to my shop and have a little chat, I mean it's not like you came here for no reason, right?"

Sei blinked slowly. Honestly..He didn't know why he was here..He just started walking and ended up here..He wanted to be here. Without a word he walked over to Ryuuhou, who wrapped his arm around Sei's shoulder and hummed quietly as he started walking again. As Sei looked up, he had a closer look at Ryuuhou's neck. The tattoo he had on his neck..It was a blue seahorse. He must really like the colour blue..Sei thought as he walked along with the other male quietly.

"Here we are~." Ryuuhou said as they walked inside, closing his umbrella and put it aside gently. "Can I get you something to drink, Sei-san?" He asked, beckoning the younger male to sit down. "No, thank you..I'm fine." Sei muttered and looked around. "You do know it's rude to decline something that a host offers, right?" The tattooist said, but he didn't sound offended, in fact he sounded amused to Sei.

"I didn't mean to be rude..I am just not thirsty.." Sei replied and his eyes fell on a certain pattern. A bunch of beautifully detailed lotus flowers. "Did you..Design this?" Ryuuhou looked up from his cup of tea and smirked lightly when his work was admired. "Why yes I did..And I even gave someone that tattoo, it's my best work." He said with a purr. Sei looked back at Ryuuhou with a faint smile. "It's beautiful." Ryuuhou's smirk grew wider. "I think so too. Sei, don't you think it would look beautiful on you too?" The sudden question made Sei tilt his head "On me?"

"Yes..You see.." Ryuuhou stood up and walked over to the younger male, cupping his chin with a gloved hand. "I believe that tattoos make a person more beautiful..You're already very cute so it would be an honor if you'd let me tattoo you.." Sei's eyes widened as he stared into the dark blue orbs of Ryuuhou, shaking his head lightly. "No..Please..I..Don't want to.." He whimpered, much to Ryuuhou's amusement.

Stroking Sei's cheek oh so gently he let out a sigh. "Not now, of course..However I'd love to..But I know one day you'll ask me for it..And since you are Toue's little favourite..Hmm.." His sentence stopped there as he stared into Sei's eyes. Something was off..What was happening...Oh. OH. Sei's eyes widened when he felt something soft touch his lips. Did he just..Kiss him?

Unable to fight against it Sei just stood there. Once again Ryuuhou pressed his lips against his. And again..Multiple times before the light presses became harder. After being frozen and unable to move, Sei slowly kissed back. He had no idea if this was a good or bad thing to do..He just felt the urge to do so. The light kisses became rougher, suddenly a stinging pain hit Sei's lip and he gasped in surprise which Ryuuhou made use of as he slipped his tongue into the younger male's mouth and claimed it as his own. Sei let out a soft moan and fisted the others kimono as the heated kiss grew deeper. It seemed like it was going on forever as Ryuuhou's tongue entwined with Sei's. Quickly he felt like the room was spinning and it was then that Ryuuhou let go with a soft chuckle."Ah, Sei-san..I couldn't control myself. I start to think..That you might be very precious.." He spoke and stroked Sei's cheek. Sei, in response, gave him a shy smile. What was he supposed to do in this situation. He felt the tingling in his feet..It was time to go again. "I..Need to go.." He murttered and turned around to walk away.

A strong hand held his wrist and Sei turned to stare into the dark blue orbs. "But Sei-san..So soon already..?" Ryuuhou's expression didn't change. He didn't sound disappointed..Anger or happy..It was weird. "I..Have to..I'll come back though..For that tattoo." Ryuuhou let him go and smiled cheerfully. "Alright, Sei-san. Until then~." Sei nodded and walked away before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Since that day Sei tried to use his energy to visit Ryuuhou every now and then. They grew closer and the uncomfortable feeling he had before was gone after several visits. Although Ryuuhou insisted on tattooing Sei, he always friendly declined the Ryuuhou could do is wait..Wait until his flower was fully blooming and ready. About a week later Sei walked into the tattoo shop.

But different from the past days..The windows were broken..It seemed like a fight had occured. He saw a mattress on the floor and some needles and ink next to it..Perhaps problems with a customer? With a worried frown, Sei walked out of the shop and looked around.

"Ryuuhou..?" Sei called out. But there was no answer. He grew more worried and ran through the streets. "Ryuuhou..?!" No answer. Only some people turned around to stare at Sei. He stumbled through the suburbs of Flame Willow. Sitting down against a wall, Sei wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin ontop of them. "Ryuuhou.." He muttered quietly.

"My my..This isn't a place for a princess." A low chuckle came from above and Sei jumped up. Wrapping his arms around the elder male. "Where were you.." Ryuuhou patted Sei's head and pet his hair lovingly. "I had a visit from a special guest..I never thought I'd see him here.." Sei's frown grew deeper. "Who was it..?" Ryuuhou chuckled at the question. "I am pretty sure you'll meet him..But for now it's better if you go. I have to organize some things." Ryuuhou's tone, for once, changed. Sei blinked and nodded slightly. "Be safe.." He muttered. He didn't want to go..But if it was necessary.. He glanced at Ryuuhou, who simply smiled warmly and nodded. Sei smiled back and let go of him before he disappeared. Oblivious to the fact that this was the last time they'd touch eachother.

The next day started normal for Sei. With the usual tests and usual experiments. He thought back about what Ryuuhou said. Who could this 'special' guest be? He was curious..Yet worried. There seemed to have been a fight in the tattoo shop..Should he really be happy to meet this guest?

Once the doctors were ready with the tests, Sei was brought back to his room. However something caught his attention. Some kind of animalistic sound..A growl? With quiet footsteps he followed the sounds and peeked around the corner. His eyes widened as he followed the scene; Ryuuhou was there, talking to a male.

The unknown man's chest completely bare and his dark blue hair was starting to colour red. Behind that man was…Aoba..It was really him. Sei knew, he felt his heart flutter with rare happiness. But..That happiness was only temporary as the unknown man roared and leaped towards Ryuuhou, Aoba yelled something..Perhaps the man's name? But it was too late..The sharp blade pierced through Sei's friend..Well more than just fiend. After some spluttered whispers Ryuuhou fell. Sei's weak heart aching as he saw the blood soaking the blue kimono. This couldn't be happening he thought. This..Has to be the effects of the drugs in some kind of experiment. _I am seeing things._ Repeated Sei to himself over and over again.

Sei backed up and stared at the man with the blade. However he didn't seem to notice Sei since he leaped towards Aoba. Sei panicked, his weak heart beating rapidly in his chest but no voice came out as he simply watched. A sudden shudder ran down his spine. That was it..Aoba..Was using his power. He was using Scrap. It took a moment for him to realize it. But now he knew. It really was Scrap. For now he had to wait..His eyes falling onto the dead body of Ryuuhou. He had no time to mourn now..A few minutes later Aoba gasped and stood up, the other male stopped growling looked around. Sei smiled weakly and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Aoba asked.

"Nothing..I just felt like someone was watching us." The male, Koujaku, said quietly.

"Huh..?...!" Aoba looked up and stared right at Sei.

Scared to be found now, Sei ran off.

He ran to his room and closed the door behind him.

Panting lightly, he scanned the room. Everything seemed normal except.

On top of his nightstand he found a dark blue box..


End file.
